naruto_akkipudenfandomcom-20200213-history
Kato Kenshin
Kato Kenshin is the father of Karasu Kenshin. He was the Hokage, and the former head of the Hidden Blades Village before it was destroyed. Appearance Kato is normally in standard ANBU gear. His mask is of a dragon, and is purple in color. Out of his ANBU gear, he wears loose fitting black robe like clothing. He has fairly long, purple colored hair in a ponytail, and blue eyes. He always has at least one sword with him at all times. He also looks very young for his age. Personality Kato acts pretty goofy on the outside. He is forgetful, and likes making stupid jokes a lot. He says everything is no big deal, and doesn't seem to care about anything, and isn't serious at all. However, this is all an act. On the inside he is actually a very serious person. Despite seeming rather stupid on the outside, he is actually very intelligent and cunning. This makes most opponents, and pretty much anyone underestimate him, which obviously works to his advantage. He has several other reasons for acting like that too. Background Kato was born in the Village Hidden in the Blades. It was a fairly small village, but had a huge amount of power considering how small it was. Kato was taken straight out of the academy into the village's ANBU program after his amazing natural talent was shown. He was 5 at the time. He quickly rose through the ranks, and was the head of the entire ANBU by 11. After awhile, it was obvious that even with his young age he was the strongest in the village. He became the leader at age 15. He got married at 19, and Karasu was born when he was 20. The village was attacked by a enourmous group of ninja of unknown origins while Kato was away. By the time he got back his son was the only survivor. Kato fought and killed dozens of the ninja, and briefly clashed with their leader. The leader soon retreated, stating that even if he and his men all fought at once they would most likely all die in a matter of minutes. He abandoned the ruined village, and took Karasu to the leaf. He was made an ANBU captain. Kato took mostly long term missions, and was often gone for a year or more at a time. He also was one of those tasked to finding the 7HOH, and was the one to discover them making an alliance of sorts with the death watch. After Naruto's death in the war, Kato was chosen as the new Hokage. Abilities Kato Kenshin is easily one of the strongest shinobi in the leaf, and even the whole world. He surpasses most kage in power quite easily, the only one being stronger would be Naruto, and even then not by a very big amount. His skills are very well rounded, being extremely skilled in all areas of jutsu. Kato is also one of the fastest Shinobi in history. Kenjutsu Kato has the nickname "God of Blades." This is quite fitting, as he is considered by many to be the most powerful swordsman in the world, and quite possibly in history. His blades are made with a special metal, only found in the Village Hidden in the Blades. This metal is incredibly strong, and also very light. Kato has been trained his entire life with swords. He is able to send his chakra through his blades to increase cutting power as well. Kato's most notable ability with swords is the fact that he can summon up to hundreds, or even thousands of swords all at once that scatter across the battlefield. From there he can use any of them for any purpose he wishes, and is able to use several all at once. All of these swords are made of that special metal found in his home village, and can snap most other blades with ease. Taijutsu Kato is also incredibly skilled in Taijutsu. Most swordsmen cannot fight nearly as well unarmed, but Kato is just as dangerous without a sword in his hand than he is if he has one. With the speed, strength and reflexes he has developed from sword fighting, his taijutsu is exellent. He can effortlessly shatter iron and other metals with his bare hands. Lightning, fire, earth releases Kato is very good at using Lightning, Fire and Earth release. He has a wide range of jutsu he can use. He is capable of flattening mountains with lightning bolts, or creating them with earth release. Kato can incinerate an entire forest in seconds, or burn down a village the size of the leaf. Other ninjutsu Kato's other ninjutsu skills include the flying thunder god technique, and the summoning technique. All of his swords are fit with the flying thunder god seal, and when hundreds or more of those swords are scattered across a battlefield, then, well, there really is no escape. This combined with his amazing natural speed means he can plant seals on someone before they can even react. He can also teleport things as large as tailed beast balls, as Minato did. He is also able to summon dragons. These dragons range in size from as large as a human, to as big as, or sometimes bigger than, a tailed beast. Kato can also turn invisible, and totally mask his chakra signature. Hoshigan This is a dojutsu specific to only those of the Kenshin clan. Even then, it is extremely rare in the clan, Kato being only the third to ever possess it. It grants the same abilities as a regular sharingan, being able to see chakra, seeing everything that goes on at once, genjutsu detection ect.. It also allows you to absorb natural energy at an alarming speed. It can also sense intent, similar to Naruto's ability. The hoshigan lets you absorb normal chakra as well. Senjutsu Kato can use a sage mode specific to him, Dragon Sage Mode. Dragon Sage mode has much more power than the original three. His strength and speed are magnified off the charts, and his chakra levels jump through the roof. Basically all attributes are multiplied by insane margins. The reason only Kato can use this is because only those with the Hoshigan are able to absorb enough natural energy, and gather it fast enough for the use of Dragon Sage Mode. Jutsu List: Flying Thunder God Jutsu Summoning Jutsu Space-Time Barrier Four Symbols Seal Camoflage Jutsu Shadow Clone Jutsu Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation Jutsu Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique Fire Release: Hiding in Ash and Dust Technique Fire Release: Flame Armor Fire Release: Hell's Rain Fire Release: Satan's Cage Kirin Raikiri Raiken Lightning Release Armor Lightning Release: Pillar of Heaven Lightning Release: Ryukami Limelight Lightning Release: 64 Pillar Bind Earth Release: Shadow Clone Earth Release: Golem Earth Release: Dome Earth Release: Peak Creation Earth Release: Great Fissure Earth Release: Globe Quake Earth Release: Moving Earth Core Earth Release: Great Moving Earth Core Stats Theme Category:Jonin Category:ANBU Category:Village Leader Category:Hidden Leaf Village Category:Hidden Blade Village Category:Kenshin Clan Category:Ninja Category:S-rank Category:Male Category:Human Category:Pages by Goten66 Category:Characters Category:Hokage Category:Kage Category:Deceased